


Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology

by tinsnip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: And for reference!, Cardassians, Not a fic, Other, Xeno, Xenobiology, just for fun, speculative reproductive xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reference purposes: my thoughts on Cardassian reproductive xenobiology. </p><p>All of this is purely my own headcanon. It gets updated as I think more about things.</p><p>If you'd like to use these ideas in your own work, feel free! Please credit me. I'd also love a link~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology

**Author's Note:**

> Original source post [here.](http://tinsnip.tumblr.com/post/67613563632/okay-so-i-just-read-your-ticks-fic-and-wow-that-was)

_How can I tell if my Cardassian is aroused?_ (by JSB intrepid researcher?)

An aroused Cardassian will demonstrate swollen ridges over the body - not grotesquely so, but if touched they’ll be slightly hot and the skin will be taut. The centre of each scale will be dark grey due to increased blood flow. You may also notice a blue colouration to the Chufa (more on this in the next section). An aroused Cardassian may hiss slightly when he or she speaks as their pharynx tightens. Be cautious: an aroused Cardassian may bite!

_So what do I do?_

Well, here are some erogenous zones:

 **The shoulder ridges** — good for biting/liking/sucking/etc. You can make this up as you like. Some say don’t pinch; that makes sense to me. I can’t see these as being insanely sensitive, because jeepers, they’re right there and Bashir is constantly clapping Garak on the shoulder in the show and for God’s sake the military walks around with them half-exposed. I think being fiddled with here is probably more like having one’s ears played with or similar – quite intense under the right circumstances, but just a bit sensitive otherwise.

 **The _kinat’hU_ (keenaht’hoo)** — the third scale down on the neck ridges - extremely sensitive. That’s the one the females highlight with blue pigment, sometimes. Translates p. much literally as “the scale for biting.”

 **The nipples, aka** _**tolv** _ (pronounced as it looks). On a male, the tolv are obscured by fine scaling which cannot be retracted; they’re barely there, but you can flick the scaling with fingernails and such and it feels nice. On a female, the scaling is retractable and the tolv tend to peep through slightly; on pregnant women near term and on nursing mothers, they protrude. Bad manners to stare!

 **The _Chu’en_ ** (chuh’ayn; credit to [teroknortailor](http://teroknortailor.tumblr.com/) for these!):

  * _Chufa_ (chuh-fah) - the forehead spoon. Feels nice if kissed/licked/etc. Not super-intense but pleasant. Maybe a bit like being kissed just under the jaw?
  * _Chula_ (chuh-lah) - the chest spoon, just over the manubrium. This feels lovely if kissed/licked or its little surrounding ridges are nibbled.
  * _Chuva_ (chuh-vah) - the groin spoon, just over the genital slit. This is not something to be trifled with. Being touched here, when aroused, is very intense and very pleasurable. Kissing/licking/nipping _lightly_ are all okay. When everted, the tip of the male’s penis often rests against the Chuva.



A note: When a Cardassian is aroused, the tissue within his or her Chu’en will tint slightly blue. It’s not, like, peacock blue or anything, but it’s definitely there.

 **The _ajan_ ** (ah-zhan) – the genital slit or vent, aka the cloaca. I think of Cardassians as a bit crocodilian here. Everything’s tucked neatly away inside. The male ajan protrudes a bit; the female ajan does not. It’s covered in protective scaling, and the exterior is not particularly sensitive. It has no musculature of its own; it’s just a scaled slit. It’s set about where a female Human’s _mons pubis_ is; for reference, please see [micathemineral](http://micathemineral.tumblr.com/)’s [Cardassian statue](http://tinsnip.tumblr.com/image/87397407079).

The ajan is the exit point of the Cardassian gastrointestinal system, and so while this is where fun times happen, the ajan is also where a Cardassian passes stool and urine. Hot stuff, right? But note: your Cardassian does not have an anus. Bum, yes. Anus, no. (This, by the way, is why Cardassians don’t do Julian-on-top quite the same way.)  Instead, there’s a sphincter inside the ajan, tucked up and away, that controls bowel function.

The tissue inside the lips of the ajan, when flared manually or by the emergence of the male prUt, is quite sensitive, and licks/kisses here are much appreciated. Humming against them is nice too. Cardassians like humming. But this is one of the few places on a Cardassian where you really _should not bite._

_My Cardassian is a male!_

Congratulations!

If you’re looking for testicles, you won’t find them. Cardassian males keep them tucked up inside the abdominal cavity, just like the ovaries of a female.

Spread the lips of a male’s ajan, and you’ll see the tip of the penis, tucked away in its own little cavity. One name for the penis is the _prUt_ (proot). (This is actually a bit of a cutesy term for it; it also means “bud,” as in a flower. A more dudebro-type Cardassian male might call his penis a _Cho’Ch_ , or “spear.”)

Unlike the Human variety, Cardassian penises are always erect because they’re mostly connective tissue. They’re kept tucked away until required in their own little cavity in the ajan. When a Cardassian male becomes aroused, he can choose to evert his prUt (Garak calls it “blooming”). Get him aroused enough and he won’t have any choice; it’ll evert on its own. The tip of the prUt often rubs against the Chuva when it is everted. This feels nice. When the prUt is everted, it’s wet; it doesn’t secrete its own lubricant or anything, but the ajan is very well lubricated when the Cardassian who owns it is aroused, so anything that comes out of there is going to be a bit gooey.

The prUt is shaped differently than a Human penis. It has a wider base and a narrower tip, and is very slightly bifurcated at that tip. The tissue there is loose; if you’re putting it somewhere tighter than the average ajan (which is not all that tight), you may wish to pinch the tip before you do so, so that the loose skin isn’t tugged on unpleasantly. The prUt has a definite curve to it, and its tip touches against the body when the Cardassian is reclining. When the Cardassian is standing, the prUt doesn’t stick _out,_ it sticks _up._ It does not have ridges all over it, nor is it all scaly; the skin on it looks like mucous tissue, like the inside of one’s cheek. It’s a very light pinkish-grey in colour. It’s not, repeat, _not_ huge (although there is inter-individual variation); a Human might actually be surprised at how short it is compared to the average Human penis. It is, however, very fat at the bottom. And since the bottom is the sensitive bit, well…

May as well get into that: the prUt doesn’t work quite like a Human male’s penis does. The _bottom_ is the most sensitive bit, not the top. I mean, it all feels nice, but if you endlessly diddle the head of a Cardassian male’s penis, he will look at you in mild frustration. To get a real reaction, aim a bit further south: look for the ring of slightly raised micro-scaling near the base. This is the _irllun_ (eerl-luhn), and this is where one wants to focus in order to trigger orgasm. When a male Cardassian mates with a female, he slips his prUt in until they’re belly-to-belly, and then there’s… well, an awful lot of writhing, let’s say. Looks a bit like snakes mating. Limbs twist together, the partners are braced against each other, and then hips are wriggled back and forth. Thrusting doesn’t really play a part; the female’s _vit_ (veet; similar to clitoris) is within her ajan, and if the male is the right size and shape, as the two partners flex and rub against each other, his prUt will rub nicely against her vit, the lips of her ajan will twist nicely against his irllun, and everything will be ice cream and chocolate cake.

If you’re a Human female trying to have sex with a Cardassian male, it should be rather nice. There’ll be rather a lot of grinding and rubbing, and he’ll be large where you want him to be. It works out well. If you want thrusting, you’ll have to ask for it, as it isn’t really a standard part of the Cardassian repertoire.

If you’re a Human male trying to have sex with a Cardassian male, and you’re receiving, be happy that the ajan is a good natural lubricator, and take your time. To stimulate him, don’t bounce up and down; if you’re on the bottom, don’t expect thrusting unless you ask for it. Lots of wriggling will make him happy. Depending on the length of his prUt, he may be _juuuust_ able to bump your prostate, which may or may not be something you’ll enjoy.

If you’re a Human male trying to have sex with a Cardassian male, and you’re penetrating, see below for sex with a Cardassian female and _take your time._ When the prUt is retracted, a male’s ajan is much like a female’s ajan. And, if you choose to swing that way, the ajan is definitely capable of being penetrated. (The receiving male Cardassian will wish to take precautions to make sure that he does not evert during this, as that could be very uncomfortable for both parties. Options would include depending on the refractory period post-ejaculation, or possibly sheer force of will…? I’ve even seen a fic that suggested a drug to induce brief impotence, although that struck me as a bit much. Perhaps there’s a convenient place one can press. Let’s use our imaginations!)

If you’re manually stimulating a Cardassian male, things work a bit differently than with a Human male. Don’t rub up and down the shaft, or at least don’t expect it to bring on orgasm if you do. Instead, try sliding well-lubricated fingers back and forth across the irllun, or even rubbing it between two hands – a bit as if you’re trying to start a fire. If orally stimulating the irllun, you could lick around it, suck at it, or – for the adventurous – you can take the prUt into your mouth (it’s not huge, this is do-able) and rub your lips against the irllun, rocking your head from side to side as if being a bit equivocal about something. The Cardassian male in question will be extremely appreciative.

When a Cardassian male climaxes, it’s not in spurts, it’s one big dollop; starts with one or two drips and then _whump._ No, I don’t know what it tastes like; choose your own adventure. Nor do I know how it smells. It’s off-white and it looks like semen, perhaps a bit thicker than the Human male variety. Ejaculation happens via a duct within the prUt, and ejaculate comes out at the tip, much like the Human setup.

After ejaculation, the prUt slips back within the ajan, tucked neatly away until its next adventure. Refractory period varies between individuals. A younger male might be ready to go again within minutes; an older male may need a while longer. It’s not as if the erection goes away – the prUt is still hard, it’s always hard – but the muscles tire, and staying everted requires a conscious act of will at this point, and if one has just climaxed, well… why bother? (Unless, of course, one is being nice to one’s partner, which will earn one brownie points, although one may be rather sore later.)

_My Cardassian is a female!_

Good for you!

Everything that feels nice for a male feels nice for a female, too, but instead of a prUt, she has a vit, tucked up and inside the ajan. It can actually be everted with careful fingers, but she probably wouldn’t like it very much. It looks a bit like a very small prUt, but doesn’t have the internal anatomy that a prUt does, nor is it chock-full of connective tissue. It is _extremely sensitive,_ so if you’re gonna mess with it, be gentle.

If you’re a Human male having sex with a Cardassian female, and you want to penetrate her, keep in mind that the ajan of the female is made to take something short and girthy. Assuming the object you wish to introduce to said ajan is a Human-style penis, you’ll need to be careful. Don’t thrust the way one might with a Human female; you’ll hurt your partner and suddenly there will be an awful lot of sarcasm, and not the flirty kind. She is expecting writhing that will flick against her vit. This may actually be difficult to manage. Woman on top may be the way to go, so that she can direct the depth and direction of the penetration. If orgasm is the goal, you may be better off manually stimulating her vit with one or two gentle fingers. You could try your tongue—it could reach, probably—but you’d have a very tired tongue before long, as the ajan isn’t made to be spread wide open and so you’d have to poke rather far in and up. One never knows, though. Be adventuresome!

Another note: the ajan is rather looser than the Human vagina. That can make Human male/Cardassian female intercourse a bit… well, “hotdog down a hallway” is the term I’ve heard slung about. Something to keep in mind!

If you’re a Human female having sex with a Cardassian female, all of the above applies to you as well! Go easy, be gentle, use your hands, use your tongue as you can, and don’t forget to have fun!

Oh, and re: what kind of reptile Garak is—he is a [crocodile](http://boingboing.net/2013/10/22/how-crocodiles-have-sex.html), and if you click on that link you will get exactly what you think you will get, so again don’t say I didn’t warn you. His prUt is shaped differently from a crocodile’s penis, but most other things are the same. I highly recommend the research paper found[ here](http://boingboing.net/2013/10/01/how-to-sex-your-crocodile.html) if you’re really curious. I found it extremely helpful and very edifying!

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go ask myself about my life choices!


End file.
